


Brush

by theirhappystory



Series: Quick Hands and Cold Blood [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva (Arrow), Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M, Hacker Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirhappystory/pseuds/theirhappystory





	Brush

**Felicity**

“I still don’t know why you can’t let me in on this. It’s not like we’ve never tag teamed before.”

Felicity rolls her eyes as she shrugs her backpack onto her shoulders, rising from the bench she and her boyfriend have been occupying on the quad for the past hour.

“I told you, Coop, this time is different. It’s not some kid wanting his C-minus in freshman English changed to a B-plus.”

Cooper stands with her, hands taking hold of her waist as he tugs her body closer to his, and gives her that flirtatious smile he knows weakens her defenses.

“Maybe if you told me what it _is_ instead of what it’s _not_ , I would understand better.”

Laughing at his persistence, Felicity loops her arms around his neck as she replies.

“Not gonna happen. Hacker-client confidentiality. But I _will_ let you walk me into town.”

She presses a quick kiss to his mouth, one that Cooper immediately attempts to turn into more. She breaks the kiss before they get carried away and tugs on his hand as she begins making her way across campus into town. Cooper is extremely physical with her, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing. She likes the thrill, the rush she gets from being with him. But right now is not the time for an impromptu makeout session. Especially when she’s already going to be late meeting Oliver.

Oliver. He’s an enigma to Felicity; a dark, broody, beautiful enigma. When he approached her the other night in _Black Hat_ she had been caught off guard to say the least. At somewhere around six feet tall at least and with muscles that were visible even beneath the dark grey material of his long sleeve henley, he was a far cry from her usual clients. Typically she dealt with fellow college students whose grades or medical records needed adjustment or fellow hackers who couldn’t figure out a certain script. Whatever the case, they were not like Oliver. No one she had ever met was quite like Oliver. And that made her curious.

So did the fact that all the shipping information she found from the IP address he had given her was in Russian. That’s right, _Russian_.

They make it to the window-lined cafe off Main Street at seven after four, Felicity pulling on Cooper’s arm to prevent him from walking in with her. He looks down at her questioningly.

“I think it’s better I go in alone. I don’t want him to think I disclosed any information to you. Something tells me he would not be a very happy camper.”

“You’re cute when you’re paranoid.”

One of his hands comes up to cup her cheek, tilting her face up as he slants his mouth against hers. His other hand wraps around her waist in a possessive hold as the kiss deepens. Felicity allows herself to get lost in it for just a moment, arms wrapping tightly around his neck to pull herself closer. The kiss goes on until they break apart for air, her cheeks slightly flushed as she takes a step away from Cooper.

“As much as I love kissing you, I really have to go. We can finish this later.”

With a final peck goodbye, Felicity scurries into the cafe and orders a medium black coffee. She scans the room as she waits for her order at the counter, spotting Oliver in a far back corner wearing a nondescript baseball cap. He’s staring at the cup between his hands with a stony expression. The saying ‘if looks could kill’ comes to mind. Poor little coffee cup.

As if he can feel her gaze, Oliver shifts his attention to where she stands across the cafe. His face softens upon meeting her eyes, and Felicity gives him a small wave in greeting. She swears he almost cracks a smile at that. Almost.

“Order for Felicity!”

With a quick ‘thank you’ to the barista, she grabs her drink off the counter and makes her way over to the table Oliver has occupied, giving a quick skip as she goes. She comes to a stop behind the empty chair across from him, suddenly nervous.

“Mind if I sit?”

Felicity gestures to the chair, the strap of her messenger bag in one hand and coffee in the other. Her nerves must be obvious because Oliver quirks an eyebrow at her in amusement before nodding his assent.

“I don’t bite, Felicity.”

“Well that’s a shame.” 

Eyes wide, Felicity can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks at her faux pas as her mind scrambles to come up with a recovery. 

"I... I didn't mean to say that. Out loud. I think I was born with a defective brain-to-mouth filter."

"Was that your boyfriend?"

Oliver breezes past her slip up completely with his query, giving her something akin to mental whiplash. 

"What? Oh! Cooper? Yeah, we've been dating for about a year now. Met in our freshman coding seminar and bonded over how elementary the entire course was. I swear we could have taught it ourselves. I promise I didn't tell him anything about this." Felicity waves a hand back and forth between them, in case it wasn't clear what she meant by 'this'. 

Oliver for his part goes unphased by her ramble, the stoic expression she's starting to learn as his default remaining intact. Honestly, she's beginning to wonder if that and hinted amusement are the only expressions he's capable of. Aside from the false flirtation he initially approached her with, but she'd seen through that as soon as the initial shock at his physical appearance wore off.

"Good. Did you find the information?"

Right. The job.

Quickly rifling through her backpack, Felicity pulls out a USB drive and blue folder. She places the objects in front of her on the table, but refrains from sliding them into his grasp. 

"I hate to be that distrusting business deal person, but I'm going to need to see some cash before handing this over. A girl's gotta eat."

A thick white envelope is tossed on the table in front of her. Felicity untucks the flap and rifles through the crisp bills, trying not to let the incredulity she feels show on her face.

Holy. Frack.

He wasn't kidding when he said money wouldn't be an issue. This is almost three times what she would have asked for.

"I think you'll find that to be more than fair compensation for your work. And your silence."

Felicity jerks her gaze up to Oliver's at that. There's a solemn implication in his steely blue eyes. Almost as if he's threatening her... 

She takes a moment to look over his person again, to reevaluate who exactly she's dealing with. His entire frame is tense despite the casual position he's taken leaning on the table. Every so often his eyes flicker behind her and scan the room. A small movement low in her line of sight grabs Felicity's attention, and she watches in calculated curiosity as Oliver's calloused thumb and forefinger slowly rub together. He's on alert, she realizes with a start. But for what? Or who?

"Felicity, the information please."

Scooting the folder and USB across the table, Felicity decides that it's really none of her business what sort of trouble Oliver may or may not be in. Just something else to add to the mystery that this man is quickly becoming.

"I should probably mention that there is a little bit of an issue with what I found. It's all in Russian."

Instead of discontent like she expected, Oliver simply flicks the folder open and begins to skim over the information in the page.

"That won't be a problem."

"You can read Russian?"

"Mhmmm..."

Of course he can. The beautiful rich ones never take Spanish in grade school like everyone else their age in the continental U.S.

"This looks great, Felicity. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There's a pregnant pause in the conversation then. They both know that their business is done here, but Felicity can't help wanting to stay. She feels… safe, content in Oliver’s presence even though she probably shouldn’t.

But then her phone buzzes, signaling a message from Cooper.

"That's Coop. I have to go. Should I be expecting to see you around again or…?"

"No. If all goes well, I won't be in Cambridge for much longer."

She tries to ignore the small current of disappointment that ripples through her.

"Oh... Well then, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Oliver."

She offers a hand to him as she stands to shake his in parting. He rises with her and accepts it, warmth radiating from his touch. There's a pause mid-handshake as they hold eye contact for a moment. Blue on grey, steel on the ocean... And then it's over.

"It was."

Felicity offers him a warm smile before she grabs her coffee off the table and heads toward the door, leaving Oliver and all his mystery to become a thing of the past.


End file.
